The Party
What's a D&D campaign without players, or a rich fantasy world without anyone to engage with it? Enter Tatoskr '''(Supposedly it means "Toast" in Infernal), the party of Lawful Devious PC's who continue to plague Pannonia Inferior. In no particular order, they are: '''Hirene "Headtaker" Araxe * Scythian Zoroastrian Changeling Oath of Conquest Paladin/Life Domain Cleric ''' * Centurion of the Sirmium Gubernatorial Palatinae * OCD to the Nth degree, kicked out of every military academy in the Empire for her compulsive tendencies * Takes the ancient Roman version of cocaine for "medicinal purposes", swears she could stop anytime she wants to * Changes her form on a whim without explanation, much to the confusion of the party * Party Tank, but loves using a looted Fae longbow instead of actually tanking in melee * Doubles as the Party Healer after Bahram's retirement, though her propensity to get focused down and KO'ed often gets in the way of her new responsibilities * Once distracted an entire bandit camp with a pole dance while wearing full plate armor * Loves taking trophies of her kills, and has acquired Lamian scales, deer antlers, a Fenric Wolf pelt, and a Minotaur penis for her collection '''Brother Boreas "Lavaborn" * Roman Christian Human Warforged Oath of Vengeance Paladin * Pontifex of the Coloniae * Basically a 40k Dark Angel Space Marine in the Roman world * Secret Christian just tryna avoid crucifixion * Responsible for burning an entire bandit camp to the ground with just a particularly smelly latrine pit and several bottles of alchemist's fire * Also Party Tank, but like Hyrene, loves ranged combat and has a love affair with his crossbow that's the size of a small ballista * Has defeated both Hyrene and a 9ft tall Ogre in a drinking contest * Lost his arms, legs, and most of his internal organs to the same Ancient Salamander that took Bahram's legs, though he has replaced the majority of his human form with a new and improved suit of Atlantean power armor that keeps him alive. Nah * Indeterminate Human Enchanter Wizard * Where did she come from? Where did she go? No one knows, cause amnesia is a b**** * Has tried to sever a man's penis at thirty paces with a boomerang * Can't remember any of her spells, but has a pretty rainbow flower that can blind people, so that's something * Party Arcane Caster, but has a habit of charging into melee combat despite HP and AC equal to that of a wet tissue Djim * Bugbear College of Satire Bard * The D is Silent * Honorary Graduate of the Emperor Nero Memorial Bardic University * Has taken every hallucinogenic substance known to man and goblinoid * Once mugged a drunk soldier and left him unconscious in a puddle of piss * Once considered mugging his own drug dealer, but thought better of it * Still somehow the Party Straight Man, which says a lot * Preferred spells include Shatter and Polymorph - who doesn't love a good bit of death metal and dinosaurs? Cando Lalrissian * Punic Human Swashbuckler Rogue * Captain and proud owner of the Centennial Falcon, a flying trireme with steampunk rockets strapped to the back * A renowned smuggler- I mean, legitimate businessman with eccentric tastes ''who has traveled across the world to find the rarest and most lucrative drugs- I mean, items. Curios. Things like that. * Record holder for the most expensive speeding ticket issued in Imperial history * Joined by his unintelligible but brilliant sidekick, the Pictish Gloiath Bredei Murchada, without whom the ship would probably spontaneously explode '''Bulius "Magmaslayer" Tabius' * Roman Human Berserker Barbarian * Former member of the bandit camp Boreas burned to the ground * Traumatized from the torture and interrogation he suffered at the hands of the party * Apparently has a bad enough case of Stockholm Syndrome that he sticks around, becoming Party NPC Mascot in the process * Screams random words in Infernal, a language he does not understand, when he murders things (Toast is a recurring favorite) * Strangely loyal to Hyrene, despite all the waterboarding. * Saved Boreas' life by slaying an Ancient Salamander at the last second, almost killing himself in the process. The Pet Squad * Bought from a Wood Aelven smuggler at a sketchy black market * All far too small and cute to bring into combat situations, but sometimes end up there anyway * Usually kept in the stables of Castrum Redemptes when the party is away, which has led to the untimely deaths of multiple unfortunate stable hands * Screech - Boreas’ Owlbear. Male, 6 Months Old. * Laetius and Sejanus - Varus’ Direwolves. Female and Male, respectively, 5 Months Old. * Thanatos - Hyrene’s Hippogryph. Female, 7 Months Old. * Arvak - Bahram’s Pegasus. Male, 8 Months Old. Retired Characters The following characters have been retired, generally as a result of amassing so much personal wealth or political power that they saw no further need to continue adventuring with the party. Now, they serve as powerful NPC allies who advise and aid the party in times of need. Bahram "Fireblender" Jahandar * Syrian Zoroastrian Human Far Realm Domain Cleric * Prefect of the Coloniae, King of Kroatius, Lord of Castrum Redemptes, Instrument of Ahura Mazda, Legionnaire of the Empire, Hoarder of Unnecessary Titles * Owns a private medical practice near Split, Croatia, and founded the Warton School of Maginomics * Only member of the party who appreciates the merits of a good bath and basic hygiene * Party Healer, but still almost died after a particularly vicious Inflict Wounds from a necromancer - Ironic, he could save others from death but not himself * Lost his legs during the Games of Mourning after being dragged into a lava river by an ancient Salamander, but has replaced them with reasonably effective arcanomechanical prosthetics Darth Maul style * Retired to the client kingdom of Kroatius to bring peace and order to his new empire Lucius Varus/Azazel * Fallen Arcane Trickster Rogue/Pact of the Fiend Warlock * Prefect of Pannonia Inferior * Negotiator for Visigoth Mercenary Union #4356 * Is a literal Fallen Angel shoved inside a fragile mortal flesh suit * Smarmy as a used car salesman before used cars were even a thing, making him the perfect Party Face * So annoyingly chummy even Lucifer Himself dreads their conversations * Has conned over a dozen poor saps out of their souls, and personally orchestrated the Teutoburg Forest massacre back in the day